C'est arrivé au zoo
by koliri
Summary: Recueil de mini-fics sur les occupants des zoos de Central Park et Hoboken. Les personnages et les spoilers sont indiqués à l'intérieur. (Traces de Hans/Skipper et de Savio/Clemson.)
1. Conseil royal, Julien, KowalskiDoris

**Personnages :** Kowalski(-»Doris), Skipper, Rico, Private, King Julien  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG  
><strong>Note :<strong> je n'aime pas beaucoup la VF qui traduit le surnom de Julien (Ring-tail) par "Queue Rayée", et comme après réflexion "Queue Annelée" tombe aussi à côté de la plaque, je l'appelerai Catta (ça reste le nom de son espèce et en plus, ça ressemble à "catastrophe").

Sur un prompt de cucumber-sandwiches : "Our babies will be smart AND beautiful. - Not to mention imaginary." (The Big Bang Teory)

* * *

><p>« Ça nous fait dix-sept fois complètes. Rico, panneau des scores ! ordonna Skipper, avant d'ajouter une croix sur la tablette en plastique que l'autre manchot avait régurgité.<p>

Appuyé contre le mur dans une pause dramatique, Kowalski se morfondait, laissant échapper de temps en temps un sanglot particulièrement bruyant. Ses camarades ne compatissaient pas tellement à son sort : si Kowalski s'entêtait encore avec Doris, c'était son problème ; lui remonter le moral ne ferait que l'encourager dans une voie sans issue.  
>La trappe de leur base glissa soudain, laissant apparaître la tête ennuyée de Julien.<p>

— Hey, stupides manchots, vous n'êtes pas au courant du décret que votre roi — c'est-à-dire moi — a fait passer, à propos du calme absolu pendant la sieste royale ? Parce que vos renifleries m'empêchent de dormir, et donc je vous ordonne de-  
>— Doriiiiis ! l'interrompit Kowalski d'une voix déchirante.<br>— Euh... non, de vous taire. "Dorissez" si vous voulez tant que ça ne fait pas de bruit.

Skipper lui lança un regard atterré.

— Kowalski parle de Doris, qui... l'a encore envoyé sur les roses, le corrigea Private.  
>— Sur les roses ? Moi je préfère qu'on m'en lance, c'est nettement moins douloureux. Mort est là pour recevoir celles qui ont des épines — inutile que vous me demandiez : je ne le prête pas.<br>— Je veux dire qu'elle a repoussé ses avances.  
>— Pour la... dix-septième... fois ! sanglota Kowalski, qui ajouta plus bas : Ou la dix-huitième, si j'arrivais à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.<br>— Oh. Oooooh, je vois ! s'exclama le lémurien en sautant à bas de l'échelle.

Il alla passer un bras autour des épaules du scientifique, paupières baissées et sourire engageant.

— N'aie crainte : ton roi va t'expliquer comment conquérir ta Notis.  
>— Doris, renifla Kowalski.<br>— Catta, je vais te dire ce que te dirait Kowalski s'il n'était pas au trente-sixième dessous : garde tes salades pour toi et fiche le camp de notre base ! lança Skipper, bien sûr ignoré.  
>— Pour lui faire la cour, commence par une approche sensuelle...<p>

Julien se coula contre Private et fit glisser sa queue autour de son cou, puis bondit sur Rico et le fit basculer en arrière, une main dans son dos pour le retenir.

— ... suivie de mots doux, les yeux dans les yeux, susurra-t-il contre son bec, avant de s'agripper brusquement à Skipper, Et pour finir, tu lui fais de beaux enfants ! Ou des enfants tout court. Les femelles aiment bien en avoir.  
>— Wokénaportkoa...<br>— Catta, ce que tu dis est complètement-  
>— Sensé ! s'exclama Kowalski, Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Doris s'inquiète de sa descendance !<p>

Il se mit à griffonner à toute vitesse des schémas compliqués dans son carnet, tout sourire retrouvé.

— En combinant mon intelligence supérieure à son incroyable grâce, je serai en mesure de mettre au point une lignée sans égale, aussi belle que brillante ! Eurêka ! cria-t-il soudain en courant s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.  
>— Bravo, Catta, bravo. Tu peux définitivement tirer un trait sur ta sieste : cet après-midi, c'est catastrophe au menu.<br>— Pfff ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous, stupides manchots, n'êtes pas capables d'avoir un petit sans tout détruire !  
>— ... tu te souviens que Doris est un dauphin ?<p>

Julien croisa les bras et haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

— Et alors ?  
>— ...<p>

Après un regard en coin à Private, Skipper obligea le lémurien à se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter sa réponse à l'oreille. Le roi auto-proclamé se redressa presque aussitôt.

— C'est une blague ?! »


	2. Rien compris, Rico

**Personnages :** Skipper, Rico, Private, Marlène, King Julien  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

Sur un prompt de cucumber-sandwiches : "On comprend rien à ce que tu dis..."

* * *

><p>Pour une raison qui échappait aux autres animaux présents, Skipper et Julien étaient <em>encore<em> en train de se disputer. Bien qu'ils n'en soient pas encore venus aux mains, le regard du manchot en disait long sur son envie de tordre le cou au lémurien. Leur petit échange fut soudain interrompu par Rico qui, arrivé en glissant à toute vitesse, se planta devant son chef et commença émettre une suite de son inarticulés en gesticulant. Skipper fronça les sourcils, Private porta une aile à son bec.

« Oh non, Kowalski!  
>— Je savais que sa nouvelle invention... apporterait le même lots d'ennuis que les précédentes, mais ça, je ne m'y attendais pas!<p>

Rico acquiesça et ajouta encore quelques bruits qui firent pousser un petit cri à Private.

— Ma Lunacorne!  
>— Soldats, retour immédiat à la base! ordonna le commandant, aussitôt obéi par les deux autres manchots. Lui-même s'apprêtait à partir mais Marlène le retint, l'air interloqué.<br>— Attends, il a vraiment dit quelque chose ou vous faites juste très bien semblant d'avoir compris?  
>— Miss, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en explications! L'un de mes hommes se trouve actuellement dans une situation délicate — je ne peux pas en dire plus, les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire sont confidentiels.<br>— Oh, euh, okay..., fit la loutre en regardant Skipper s'éloigner.

Elle se tourna vers les lémuriens.

— Vous avez compris, vous?  
>— Bien sûr, le roi comprend toujours tout, répondit Julien pendant que Maurice secouait la tête, Mais ce que j'ai compris devait avoir un sens différent, parce que je ne serais pas parti par-là. »<p>

Et pour indiquer ce qui selon lui était la bonne direction, il fit décoller Mort d'un bon coup de pied.


	3. Garde malade, SkipperPrivate

**Personnages :** Skipper/Private  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG  
><strong>Note :<strong> référence à l'épisode "Cute-astrophe" (entre autres)

Sur un prompt d'Anders Andrew : "Instinct maternel"

* * *

><p>« Crois-moi Private, l'univers a intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison de m'infliger ça ! grogna Skipper depuis sa couchette, malade comme un chien malgré la récente piqûre qu'il avait, pour une fois, enduré sans chercher à se sauver.<p>

Le jeune manchot joignit ses ailes avec un sourire contrit.

— Ce sont parfois des choses qui prennent du temps, mon commandant. Souvenez-vous de Ms Perky !  
>— Hng. »<p>

Skipper faillit suggérer à l'univers de se bouger l'arrière-train, se rappela juste à temps qu'hier encore il s'était targué d'une patience à toute épreuve et donc, se contenta d'un reniflement désapprobateur.  
>Au moins, leur base était silencieuse, ses autres hommes ayant lancé l'opération : Kleenex après que leur commandant ait épuisé le stock de mouchoirs de l'estomac de Rico. Private s'était porté volontaire pour rester jouer les garde-malades, tâche à laquelle il s'adonnait avec un zèle exemplaire.<br>Un poil trop de zèle, en fait. La fièvre le diminuait, d'accord, mais Skipper n'était pas encore à l'article de la mort! Pas la peine de le traiter comme une fillette! L'oreiller supplémentaire et le café au hareng, ça allait, mais _la Lunacorne_?

Le jouet en plastique fit un vol plané jusqu'à la tête de Private, preuve que même frissonnant de fièvre, Skipper ne manquait jamais son coup. Sauf que...  
>Sauf que d'habitude, quand il faisait mouche, il ne ressentait aucun remord et là, c'était exactement l'impression que lui faisait le regard peiné du jeune soldat alors qu'il remettait en place la tête disloquée de sa licorne. Skipper secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce laisser-aller?<p>

« Ça suffit avec le pouponnage ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur sa couchette avec une assurance qui ne le convainquit pas à moitié.

Private hocha la tête avec un petit _oui mon commandant_ et quelques crans supplémentaires dans le regard humide. Le chef des manchots réussit à conserver son froncement de sourcils pendant quelques secondes encore, avant de céder.

— Bon, _d'accord_ », lâcha-t-il, l'aile tendue.

Private, moue adorable bien en place, s'empressa de lui rendre sa précieuse Lunacorne. Skipper soupira et, vaincu, ne protesta pas quand le jeune manchot passa son aile sur son front, tout comme il se retint de râler quand il s'installa contre lui pour lui "tenir chaud".  
>Il n'avait pas vu d'arc-en-ciel derrière sa tête, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Private n'avait pas utilisé son... arme top-secrète sur lui, pas vrai? Il faudrait qu'il lui arrache ce renseignement!<p>

... mais plus tard, pas maintenant.


	4. Besoin, Hans

**Personnages :** Hans(-»Skipper)  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

Sur un prompt de cucumber-sandwiches : "I can't decide (whether you should live or die)"

* * *

><p>Hans n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de tuer Skipper : malgré ses attaques en traître et ses cadeaux piégés, le manchot avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, dénichant la faille dans les plans de son ancien partenaire, l'ouverture dans sa garde pendant leurs duels au maquereau.<p>

Si Hans avait été déterminé à le tuer, Skipper n'aurait jamais pu en réchapper. Le macareux ne bousillait pas _consciemment_ ses chances de l'emporter, bien sûr, mais force était de reconnaître que, dès lors que cela concernait son vieil ennami, il ne se donnait pas la peine de descendre jusqu'aux détails ; impatient, il préférait y aller à l'instinct au moment de la confrontation. C'était loin d'être la bonne méthode pour se débarrasser de Skipper.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il accepta de s'associer au Dr. Blowhole. Le dauphin avait besoin de quelqu'un pour attirer Skipper dans un endroit précis, pour l'y retenir et surtout détourner son attention ; le macareux était l'oiseau de la situation. Pourquoi hésiter? Non seulement Blowhole le sortait du zoo de Hoboken, mais de plus il réglait un problème qui avait trop longtemps traîné!

Le plan du mammifère était trop parfait pour que Skipper s'en sorte vivant, cette fois.

Pourtant, quand le rayon amnésique toucha le manchot, l'envoyant couler dans la baie de Shanghai, Hans ne crut pas un instant qu'il s'était noyé. C'était trop facile, même pour un Skipper qui aurait oublié comment nager. Pour cette raison, cela ne le surprit pas quand le radar du dauphin détecta sa présence sur une île éloignée ; en fait, il prêta à peine attention à tout ce qui suivit cette découverte : le missile qui fut envoyé, la cible qui l'évita, encore et encore...

L'annonce de l'impact lui fit lever les yeux de sa boîte mail. Hans ressentit comme un moment de flottement douloureux avant d'être convaincu que non, ce n'était pas arrivé. Il ne se forçait pas à le croire, cela s'imposait naturellement à lui : Skipper n'était pas mort, Skipper ne pouvait pas mourir juste comme ça à cause d'un bête missile avec lequel il avait _joué_ pendant cinq minutes — il avait connu pire.

Skipper se souvenait, Skipper n'avait pas tout oublié. Ils connaîtraient d'autres affrontements fixés par des prétextes occasionnels, parce que le manchot n'était pas du genre à se battre par simple rancune. Ils sentiraient à nouveau l'adrénaline les envahir pour profiter d'un duel qui serait peut-être le dernier.

Avant ce bref instant où il l'avait cru mort, le macareux n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de tout ça. Qu'il avait _besoin_ que Skipper vive. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses que Blowhole, avec ses inventions et ses plans parfaits, viennent à bout de lui.

L'esprit tranquille, Hans reprit la consultation de ses mails.


	5. Roi du smoothie, Maurice

**Personnages :** Maurice, Julien, Marlène  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

Sur un prompt de cucumber-sandwiches : "Roi du smoothie"

* * *

><p>Sidérée, Marlène n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Julien, déformé par une grimace de plus en plus prononcée. Ça avait commencé par la mâchoire, quand le lémurien avait serré les dents ; il essayait néanmoins de parler mais, malgré ses babines retroussées par intermittence, il n'émettait que des borborygmes. Le reste de son expression faciale présentait une belle asymétrie : l'un de ses sourcils était froncé au-dessus d'un œil à demi-clos, l'autre haussé et quant à son deuxième œil, sa paupière inférieure remontait par à-coups. Ses oreilles s'agitaient et tous ses poils, en particulier ceux de sa queue, étaient hérissés.<br>La loutre fit mine de prendre Julien par les épaules mais Maurice l'arrêta.

« Pas la peine, lui dit-il en l'incitant à se rasseoir sur son tabouret, Je m'en occupe.  
>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ! demanda Marlène, à deux doigts de la panique. Elle avait l'habitude que Julien soit bizarre mais pas à ce point!<br>— Dilemme royal. »

Le majordome avait sauté sur leur bar et empilait très rapidement des fruits dans leur mixeur. Mort, de son côté, regardait fixement son roi, hésitant pour une fois à cajoler ses pieds bien-aimés.

« Ça veut dire quoi, "dilemme royal" ? C'est grave ?  
>— Eh bien... »<p>

Maurice étouffa un petit rire en replaçant le couvercle de l'appareil, qu'il démarra dans la foulée.

« Disons qu'entre un élan d'honnêteté imprévu et son principe de pensée habituel, le cerveau de sa Majesté a... plus ou moins court-circuité.  
>— Court-circui... Ooooh ! Ah ha, je vois, donc il était d'accord quand j'ai dit-<p>

La loutre cilla.

— Ohmondieu c'est _moi_ qui l'ai mis dans cet état _ohmondieu_ !  
>— Ne t'en fais pas, Julien n'a besoin de personne pour être perturbé. Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça », ajouta Maurice, soudain gêné.<p>

Après avoir transféré le smoothie dans sa coupe-noix-de-coco, le majordome y plongea une paille qu'il fourra, avec quelque difficulté, dans la gueule de l'autre lémurien. L'effet fut immédiat : Julien se calma dès la première gorgée et un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Aaaaaaah ! » fit-il sans lâcher la paille. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction bien plus long que ce que la décence autorisait, et le répéta presque chaque fois qu'il avalait un peu de son smoothie.  
>Marlène le fixait toujours, partagée entre le soulagement et l'envie de lui coller une paire de claques — on n'avait pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça! Julien croisa son regard.<p>

« Hum ? Je ne faisais pas attention à toi, il y avait quelque chose que tu as dit ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et là, ce fut le drame.

— Maurice est **le roi** du smoothie! » s'écria Mort en sautant joyeusement.

Julien tiqua.  
>Imperturbable, Maurice recommença à remplir le mixeur.<p> 


	6. Arme de choix, Hans, Skipper

**Personnages :** Hans, Skipper  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

* * *

><p>Ils sont tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre en découvrant leurs armes respectives. Hans est le premier à s'exclamer :<p>

« Où est passé ton laser ?!  
>— Qui s'est plaint qu'on perturbait ses habitudes la dernière fois ?! rétorque Skipper en agitant son poisson en direction du macareux, Et d'abord où as-tu eu- Non, laisse-moi deviner...<br>— J'ai trouvé ça chez Blowhole, en effet », lui confirme Hans d'un air contrarié.

Il contemple un instant le gadget qu'il tient, puis le balance par-dessus son épaule. Skipper hausse un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...  
>— Sans commentaire, l'interrompt Hans en sortant un maquereau de nulle part, En garde ! »<p> 


	7. Soins non désirés, Savio Hans Ma

**Personnages :** Savio, Hans, Ma  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> juste après "The Terror of Madagascar"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Le zoo de Hoboken n'avait jamais récupéré son boa constrictor aussi rapidement. L'état lamentable dans lequel il revenait n'avait pas échappé à ses voisins, toutefois personne n'avait osé l'interroger sur ses morsure — Savio en effrayait plus d'un, quant aux autres il les avait ignoré.<p>

L'épisode de Central Park était beaucoup trop humiliant.

Quoique... peut-être pas autant que ce que ce maudit macareux lui faisait subir actuellement.

Adossé à la vitre de son vivarium, Hans ne quittait pas des yeux l'oppossum qui désinfectait ses plaies en le gratifiant d'un affectueux : "Tu es un petit serpent très courageux" à chaque pansement appliqué.

Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre...


	8. Bienvenue à Hoboken

**Personnages :** Lulu, Hans, Savio, Clemson  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> juste après "Right Hand Man"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Les mains sur les hanches, Lulu contemplait la caisse tout juste livrée au zoo de Hoboken, tandis que Hans déchiffrait le descriptif qui y était punaisé. Derrière eux, Savio ondulait paresseusement.<p>

« Notre noufeau foisin est un lémurien, annonça le macareux.  
>— Un petit mammifèrre~ », siffla le boa, gourmand.<p>

Il ignora le regard noir de Lulu, toute son attention soudain concentrée sur le couvercle qui glissait sur le côté.

« Perrmettez que j'attaque les prrésentations !  
>— Savio ! »<p>

Trop tard : le serpent se précipitait déjà sur la caisse, la gueule grande ouverte.  
>Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds quand ses mâchoires se refermèrent... sur un pied-de-biche, tenu par un drôle d'écureuil à l'air légèrement surpris.<p>

« Oh... charmant accueil. »


	9. Crache ça, Savio Lulu

**Personnages :** Lulu, Savio  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Bien sûr que je n'y suis pour rien! proteste Savio d'un ton blessé, Pourquoi serais-je toujours responsable de toutes les tragédies du zoo ? »<p>

Le boa est décidément très doué pour feindre l'innocence offensée. Si Lulu le connaissait moins bien, elle s'en voudrait peut-être d'accuser aussi directement son voisin.  
>La chimpanzé fait un pas en avant, menaçante. La vitre de son vivarium ne paraît soudain plus aussi solide à Savio.<p>

« Écoute, c'est pas que j'apprécie Clemson, mais j'ai horreur qu'on mette le boxon dans _mon zoo_ — y a déjà assez des visiteurs. Alors, soit tu le recraches docilement, soit je m'en charge pour toi, pigé ? »


	10. Rencontre autour du digicode, Savio Mort

**Personnages :** Savio, Mort  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> pendant "The Big Squeeze"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Rien à faire : le verre est trop épais pour qu'il le brise! Savio siffle de dépit. Il voudrait tant sortir de cette prison et trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent! (De préférence petit, poilu et à sang chaud, ce quelque chose. Tiens, un peu comme ce qui vient d'entrer dans la maison des reptiles.)<p>

C'est la première fois que Savio voit un lémurien ; ça lui fait penser à un écureuil... ou une grosse souris. En tout cas ça aiguise son appétit et il ne peut s'empêcher de se pourlécher les babines.

La drôle de bestiole croise son regard et lui fait aussitôt coucou.

« Bonjouuur, le nouveau voisin ! »

.

.

Le nouveau voisin est un gros serpent jaune avec de gros yeux mais, comme il lui a rendu son salut du bout de la queue, Mort n'est pas inquiet et peut se concentrer sur sa mission : ramener un ananas à son roi! Dès qu'il en a aperçu un au fond du vivarium des geckos, le petit lémurien se précipite dessus sans hésiter.

_BAM!_

La vitre ne tremble même pas, contrairement à sa tête autour de laquelle plein de petits ananas se poursuivent.

Le choc semble en tout cas raviver ses souvenirs : aussitôt sur ses pattes, Mort trottine jusqu'à l'entrée comme si de rien n'était et s'arrête sous le digicode.

.

.

« Code, code, code ! » répète le petit mammifère en tapant à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

Un _bip_ retentit et, à la stupéfaction de Savio, la vitre qui le retenait prisonnier s'abat sur le sol. Il reste figé un instant de trop : après un _oups_ amusé, l'autre animal presse de nouveau des touches et tout se remet en place.

« Attends ! l'appelle le boa, Comment as-tu fait ça ?  
>— Grâce aux boutons~! »<p>

Ça, il s'en doutait, lui-même a tenté sa chance tout à l'heure, mais se montrer sarcastique ne le mènera nulle part.

« Ah oui ? Donc, tu connais le code.  
>— Peut-êêêtre...? »<p>

Savio sourit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup le connaître, moi aussi. »


	11. Rancune tenace, Clemson Savio fossa

**Personnages :** Clemson, Savio, le bébé fossa  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "The Terror of Madagascar"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« C'est encore plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais », dit Clemson en se retenant de rire.<p>

Il glisse un regard amusé au boa qui, lui, a bien du mal à tasser son long corps tout au fond de son habitat. Il renvoie un bref coup d'œil furieux au lémurien, avant de reporter son attention sur la boule de poils, aussi minuscule que redoutable, qui le fixe méchamment derrière la vitre, exhibant les deux dents qui lui ont poussé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Apparemment, le tour du monde du bébé fossa passait par le zoo de Hoboken.

Et apparemment, ledit bébé ne l'avait pas oublié...


	12. Comportement inquiétant, ClemsonSavio

**Personnages :** Clemson(-»)Savio  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> "The Hoboken Surprise"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Doit-il s'inquiéter du comportement de Savio? Clemson s'interroge. C'est vrai que d'habitude il a tendance à souhaiter être rayé du menu potentiel du boa mais... là, c'est perturbant. Qu'il se montre amical, d'accord, mais <em>à ce point?<em> Le lémurien ne peut plus croire qu'il s'agit juste d'une diversion sournoise. Ça tient plutôt du lavage de cerveau!

Plus tard, balancé dans les égouts par Frances, il constate que le reptile se trouve déjà au fond du trou.

« Aaah, mon repas arrive enfin », siffle Savio en s'enroulant autour de lui, et Clemson doit avoir un vrai problème, pour ressentir moins de peur que de soulagement.


	13. Tic salvateur, SavioClemson

**Personnages :** Savio(/)Clemson  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Penser à voix haute, c'est ça le plus gros défaut de Clemson. Combien de fois cette manie l'a-t-elle conduit à révéler ses magouilles, quand elle n'a pas carrément fait douter de sa santé mentale! (Il n'y a rien de bizarre à se parler à soi-même, se répète-t-il, il est parfaitement normal de vouloir partager ses plans géniaux avec quelqu'un capable de les apprécier.)<p>

En générale cette habitude le dessert ; aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle lui sauve la vie : choqué par sa déclaration suggestive sur "le contact glissant" de son "corps qui n'en finit pas", Savio relâche involontairement son étreinte.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Clemson pour s'enfuir.


	14. Propriété partagée, Julien Maurice

**Personnages :** Julien, Maurice  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Le Commandant va te massacrer, Majesté...<p>

— Pffff, sorttisennettes, Maurice ! Je ne suis pas en train de faire que ce soit que je n'aurais pas le droit de faire ! Je suis roi ! Et puis d'abord, même si je ne l'étais pas — mais je le suis — j'aurais le droit aussi.

— Parce que...?

— Ben, on est meilleurs amis pour la vie ! Donc, ce qui est à lui est doublement deux fois à moi !

— Je ne suis pas certain que Skipper voie les choses de cette façon, tu sais.

— Maurice, au lieu de rabattre ma joie, prends-moi plutôt une photo de moi avec ce chapeau de cowboy ! Ça fera bien, encadré au-dessus de mon trône. »


	15. Quand le chauffage débloque à Hoboken

**Personnages :** Savio, Clemson et leurs voisins (Clemson-»Savio)  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Deux, trois... quatre animaux se sont endormis contre lui. Savio resserre ses anneaux autour d'eux, rien qu'un peu, pour ne pas perdre la chaleur que dégagent Lulu, Hans, Ma et Clemson.<p>

Le chauffage de leur zoo débloque ; en plein hiver, quelle poisse! Surtout pour ceux dont les enclos sont en plein air. À leurs yeux un seul refuge : le bâtiment des reptiles. En temps normal le boa rend l'endroit dangereux, mais lui aussi a froid — trop pour digérer ce qu'il avalerait, en tout cas.

Dans son sommeil, les moustaches de Clemson frémissent et chatouillent ses écailles. Savio soupire.

C'est exceptionnel, pour le réchauffer lui aussi. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

oOoOo

Ça ne se reproduira pas, alors Clemson en profite. Roulé en boule, sa queue touffue ramenée devant son museau, il perçoit le rythme de la respiration de Savio dans son dos. Il peut, pour une fois, la première, presser sa fourrure contre les écailles sans que le boa menace de le dévorer — il se demande vaguement ce qu'il trouve si agréable dans ce contact, mais cette pensée est vite remplacée par une autre, moins réjouissante : et si Savio oubliait qu'il n'est pas censé les manger cette nuit? Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Le lémurien entrouvre les yeux.

Non, le serpent est toujours endormi. Pour l'instant.

Clemson se sent presque déçu.


	16. Regarde, SavioClemson

**Personnages :** Savio/Clemson et une souris  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Reste et regarde. »<p>

Le regard de Savio paralyse aussi sûrement Clemson que s'il le retenait prisonnier dans ses anneaux. Assuré que le lémurien ne bougera pas d'un poil, Savio s'en détourne et concentre son attention sur la souris qu'il tient.

Son repas, servi encore vivant.

Lentement, le boa resserre l'étau autour de sa proie. La souris tente de se débattre, couine, _appelle à l'aide _; à chaque cri sa voix devient plus faible, très vite, son petit corps n'est plus que tremblements incontrôlés.

Quand finalement tout s'arrête et que Savio baisse des yeux brillants sur lui, Clemson se rend compte qu'il s'était retenu de respirer.


	17. Reproduction programmée, Clemson

**Personnages :** Lulu, Clemson, Hans  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Un seul autre lémurien de ton espèce aux États-Unis, et c'est une fille! Reconnais que le hasard fait bien les choses.<br>— Ça se passera quand? » demande Clemson, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que Lulu.

Hans parcourt l'écran des yeux.

« Le mois prochain. Ils la feront fenir ici, précise-t-il, Za n'a pas l'air de te réchouir?  
>— Les gens m'inscrivent d'office au programme de reproduction. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'être pris pour leur p-<br>— Mais non! Enfin... »

Clemson n'en démord pas : il n'en veut pas, de cette femelle qu'on lui impose. Tiens, il la présentera à Savio, ça leur apprendra!


	18. Emprisonné, Savio

**Personnages :** Savio  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "All Tied Up With A Boa"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>La tête bien calée sur ses anneaux, Savio dort, indifférent aux gens qui passent dans le bâtiment des reptiles ; c'est à peine s'il entrouvre un œil quand un visiteur tapote avec insistance sur la vitre de son vivarium. S'il espère lui arracher une réaction en s'y prenant de cette manière, il rêve.<p>

« C'est vraiment le serpent qui s'était échappé du zoo ?  
>— Tu parles, on dirait un faux... »<p>

Même s'il ne se soucie plus de l'opinion des humains depuis des années, leurs réflexions vexent Savio. Il continue pourtant à les ignorer, parfaitement immobile.

Il le jure : il trouvera le moyen de contourner les nouveaux verrous de sa prison.


	19. Départ de Hoboken

**Personnages :** les animaux de Hoboken et le bébé fossa  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "The Terror of Madagascar"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres à Hoboken : c'est le dernier que passe le bébé fossa dans ce zoo, avant de poursuivre son tour du monde dans un autre pays. Malgré leur réputation de sales bêtes, les animaux regrettent de le voir les quitter.<p>

Lulu le trouvait tout simplement adorable.

Ma était ravie de s'occuper de lui.

Hans, lui, a manqué défaillir la première fois que le petit a mis sa patte dans sa gueule en gazouillant.

Quant à Clemson, ses raisons sont un peu différentes.

« C'est dommage, dit-il sur un ton de regret, appuyé contre la vitre de Savio, Tous ces pansements vous donnaient un certain style... »


	20. Savio VS Eggy

**Personnages :** Savio, Eggy, Skipper  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Un petit poussin ? » rigole Savio en faisant siffler sa langue près du bec levé courageusement vers lui.<p>

Poussin, caneton... Les deux sont couverts d'un duvet jaune tout doux et sont totalement inoffensifs, alors il ne va pas se donner la peine de faire la distinction — quoique... peut-être, si, des fois qu'il se lasserait des mammifères et déciderait de se mettre à la volaille?  
>Malheureusement pour le boa, son mini-repas ne l'entend pas de cette oreille : avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Savio se retrouve sonné et complètement emmêlé.<p>

Skipper se frappe le front.

« _Eggy_, cette fois ? Mais quand est-ce qu'on le battra nous-même ?! »


	21. Diversion, Hans Lulu

**Personnages :** Lulu, Hans  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Les soigneurs vont bien finir par se dire qu'il y a un problème, tu sais ? fait remarquer Lulu, Okay, ils en ont vu d'autres, mais l'un d'eux risque de se demander pourquoi un opossum cohabite dans l'enclos du macareux. »<p>

Hans hausse les épaules.

« Tu parles ! Ils ne remarquent même pas quand che quitte le zoo une chournée ! Ma n'a pas à z'inquiéter de zes chens incapables de me diztinguer d'une peluche. »

Comme le chimpanzé le dévisage sans rien dire, il précise :

« Ch'en utilize une pour faire diferzion, quand che m'abzente.  
>— Je me disais aussi, il y a des jours où tu ne bouges pas beaucoup... »<p> 


	22. Régime alimentaire, Savio

**Personnages :** Savio (Clemson)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Contrôler ses instincts, Savio s'en soucie peu. Il a beau vivre enfermé dans un zoo, il est un prédateur, pas une brave bête domestiquée! Son régime alimentaire en est d'ailleurs la preuve : de tout Hoboken, il est le seul qui tue lui-même ses repas. Et lorsque les souris ne lui suffisent plus, pourquoi se retiendrait-il d'aller chercher lui-même sa nourriture? Puisque les humains eux-mêmes l'encouragent dans cette voie...<p>

En bref, s'il veut manger quelque chose il le mange, c'est tout.

Donc non, contrairement à ce que Clemson s'imagine, Savio ne fait pas d'exception pour lui : il a juste le don de lui couper l'appétit.


	23. Repas douteux, Savio Ma

**Personnages :** Savio, Ma  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Sans hésiter, Savio se jette sur Ma dès que l'occasion se présente ; Hans est reparti en vadrouille, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire payer ses humiliations à l'opossum! (Les pansements à paillettes! Les tricots ridicules!)<p>

Il ne s'est pas encore enroulé autour d'elle que déjà, Ma pousse un cri étranglé, porte ses pattes à sa gorge et tombe en râlant, la langue pendante.  
>Le boa s'immobilise, complètement interloqué par cette réaction prématurée. Il s'approche, incertain, et darde sa langue vers l'opossum inanimé.<p>

« ... je crois que je vais m'abstenir », conclut-il. Un repas malade, très peu pour lui!

Sitôt Savio parti, Ma entrouvre un œil.


	24. Pull cadeau, les manchots

**Personnages :** les manchots (Hans-»Skipper)  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>« Effectivement, confirma Skipper, Y en a qui n'apprennent jamais rien... »<p>

Le petit pull qu'il venait d'enfiler ne convenait pas, mais alors pas du tout à un soldat de sa trempe! Ces rayures, ces couleurs pastel et ce _cœur_, cet énorme cœur cousu sur le devant...!  
>Rico mit fin aux gloussements de Private d'une bonne claque derrière la tête.<p>

« Il va falloir faire comprendre à Ma que le pouponnage, même à distance, ça ne peut plus durer ! grogna le commandant, C'est bien de Ma, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux rivés sur le petit macareux dessiné sur la carte reçue avec le pull, Kowalski préféra s'abstenir de répondre.


	25. Lavage d'estomac, Savio Clemson Ma

**Personnages :** Savio, Clemson, Ma  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

* * *

><p>« Viens ici que je te croque », susurre Savio, gourmand, en faisant siffler sa langue près des oreilles de Clemson.<p>

Le lémurien frissonne quand cette même langue lèche soudain son museau. Le boa semble le trouver à son goût ; le voilà qui ouvre grand la gueule...

... et qui écarquille les yeux quand _quelque chose_ s'échappe de sa gorge.

« Voilà, ça, c'est fait, annonce Ma en ficelant un sac en plastique, Tous ces petits os pointus dans ton estomac, pauvre chéri ! C'était un coup à avoir mal au ventre. »

Savio la dévisage, profondément choqué.

« Que... Je ne l'ai même pas senti entrer..., balbutie-t-il d'une toute petite voix, Comment elle a fait...? »


	26. Reproduction, Lulu Clemson Savio

**Personnages :** Lulu, Clemson(-»)Savio  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

* * *

><p>« Ne fais pas cette tête, il ne va pas très loin.<br>— Comment ça ? » demande Clemson.

Lulu lui explique :

« La reproduction n'a pas lieu dans un bâtiment ouvert au public, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont retiré de son habitat. Bon bien sûr, il s'agit de Savio, mais il risque d'être... occupé, pendant quelques jours. Trop pour s'échapper et essayer de te manger. »

Au mot "reproduction" Clemson s'est figé. Il tente en vain de repousser les images mentales qui l'assaillent : celles de deux serpents enchevêtrés, raffermissant paresseusement leur prise l'un sur l'autre...

Bien malgré lui, le souvenir de l'étreinte de Savio s'y superpose.

oOoOo

« Bon, on dirait que ça ne marche toujours pas, soupire l'un des soigneurs.  
>— Ils sont ensemble depuis plusieurs jours, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On retire la femelle ou on attend encore ?<br>— On verra ce que ça donne demain... »

Si ça ne donne toujours rien, la femelle sera renvoyée chez son éleveur et Savio retrouvera son vivarium ; c'est très certainement comme ça que ça va se passer, encore une fois, le boa ne se fait pas d'illusion. Il a beau s'efforcer de l'amadouer, sa congénère s'obstine et se refuse à lui! Il est trop gros, trop long ; ça ne lui plaît pas.

Il lui fera mal, pour la peine.


	27. Savio VS Joey

**Personnages :** Savio, Joey, les manchots  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Un kangourou, pendant longtemps Savio n'en a aperçu que sur des affiches, puis dans un enclos, de loin, les quelques fois où il s'est rendu au zoo de Central Park. Il n'y a jamais prêté plus d'attention que ça ; d'accord, c'est un mammifère, mais celui-ci paraît un peu trop gros pour que le boa en fasse son déjeuner... Il ne l'approchera pas.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, les manchots en ont décidé autrement, et c'est au terme d'une course-poursuite que Savio se heurte aux pattes de Joey.

« Hoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma propriété, _mate_ ?! »

Kowalski plaque aussitôt une nageoire sur les yeux de Private.


	28. Nouvel ami, Becky Stacy

**Personnages :** Becky, Stacy et ?  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Ravies de partager avec lui une journée follement excitante, Becky et Stacy ne laissent pas une seule seconde de répit à leur nouvel ami. Il n'est pas de leur zoo! Il ne restera peut-être pas longtemps à Central Park, il faut qu'elles en profitent au ma-xi-mum! Alors elles ne le lâchent plus et l'entraînent partout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'amusent!<p>

Bringuebalé dans tous les sens et les tympans vrillés par leur enthousiasme perçant, Clemson reconsidère son plan. Gagner la sympathie des autres animaux avant de s'emparer du trône de Julien n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Il regrette juste un peu d'avoir commencé par les blairelles...


	29. Déprime, Hans Ma

**Personnages :** Hans, Ma  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love" et "Best Foes"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Ses pâtisseries danoises ont le triste goût de l'amitié perdue : les dernières, il les avait partagées avec Skipper... Hans repousse son assiette.<br>A peine laisse-t-il échapper un profond soupir que Ma se précipite sur lui.

« Tu ne finis pas tes gâteaux ? s'inquiète-t-elle, Tu es malade ? »

Hans lève le bec vers elle. Tout lui vient pêle-mêle : son ressentiment, combien Skipper lui manque malgré tout, son envie de prendre sa revanche et celle de revenir en arrière...  
>Au lieu de s'expliquer, il éclate en sanglots. Ma le serre tendrement contre elle.<p>

« Là, là, ça va passer. »

Elle l'embrasse.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu resteras près de moi... »


	30. Dégage, Lulu Clemson

**Personnages :** Lulu, Clemson  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Right Hand Man"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Salivant d'avance, Lulu tend la main vers l'un des fruits magnifiques qu'on lui a apporté. Malheureusement il lui échappe, subtilisé par son dernier voisin en date : un lémurien qui va s'installer dans son arbre comme s'il était chez lui.<p>

— Hey ! proteste la chimpanzé, outrée, Clemson, c'est ça ? Rends-moi ça tout de suite !  
>— Roi Clemson, pour toi — <em>roi<em> Clemson, oh oui, ça sonne encore mieux que dans ma tête, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le dire à voix haute mais-

Lulu ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase : elle grimpe jusqu'à lui et le lance dans son habitat. Qu'il y reste!


	31. Savio VS Roy

**Personnages :** les manchots, les lémuriens, Roy, Savio  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Pressé d'avaler son repas, Savio ne prête pas immédiatement attention à ce qui lui fonce dessus : les manchots montés sur un rhinocéros — au grand dam de Skipper qui espérait lui régler son compte sans aide extérieure, pour changer.<br>Piétiné sans merci, le boa rend les armes et recrache les lémuriens. Julien saute aussitôt sur Skipper.

— T'as sauvé la vie du roi ! s'exclame-t-il, avant de repousser le commandant d'un geste mécontent : Pourquoi t'arrives que maintenant ?!  
>— Tout le monde est sorti ? Je peux arrêter ? demande Roy.<br>— Ouais, personne manque, répond Julien malgré le regard noir de Maurice.

Dans un hoquet, Savio envoie alors rouler Mort à ses pieds.

— _Roi Julien !_  
>— ... Et zut.<p> 


	32. Robot, Savio Clemson

**Personnages :** Savio, Clemson  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> The Hoboken Surprise  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Mal en a pris au lémurien de s'approcher de lui! Il aurait du se douter que le chaos ambiant laisserait tout loisir à Savio de l'attraper dans ses anneaux; les autres animaux sont trop occupés à se battre et les humains à fuir, pour leur prêter attention.<p>

Lentement le boa serre, serre... jusqu'à ce que pattes et nuque produisent en craquant une gerbe d'étincelles.

— Ah, c'était le robot...

S'étant rapproché pour le féliciter d'avoir neutralisé son clone, Clemson bat prudemment en retraite.


	33. Hans VS Skipper

**Personnages :** Hans VS Skipper  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>— Attention !<p>

Tout à leur combat, Hans n'a pas remarqué la chaîne sur le point de céder; Skipper, si. Il se jette sur le macareux, lui évitant de peu d'être réduit en bouillie par la lourde caisse pleine de poissons qui s'écrase sur le sol du hangar.  
>Hans se redresse, l'air confus.<p>

— Tu... tu m'as sauvé ?  
>— Quoi ? Oui. Non ! Skipper s'embrouille. C'est-à-dire que...<p>

Bon prince, Hans le tire d'embarras en lui assenant un tel coup de maquereau qu'il envoie le manchot voltiger quelques mètres plus loin.  
>C'est un peu sa façon de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.<p> 


	34. Louche, Savio

**Personnages :** Savio (Clemson)  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> The Hoboken Surprise  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Quelque chose cloche sans que Savio arrive à déterminer de quoi il s'agit. Tout semble pourtant normal : l'amabilité obséquieuse et les interminables monologues de Clemson sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Sans doute évoque-t-il moins sa future prise de pouvoir à Central Park — pas que le boa l'écoute déblatérer — mais après tout, Hoboken a changé avec leur nouvelle directrice, les animaux n'ont plus à se plaindre de leurs conditions de détention. Cependant...<p>

Savio finit par découvrir ce qui le dérange : près du lémurien sa langue ne goûte rien, ni sa chair de mammifère, ni l'odeur de fruits collée à son pelage. Ce qu'il perçoit, c'est un arôme presque métallique...


	35. Savio VS Marlene

**Personnages :** Marlene VS Savio, Penguin Team  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>À l'extérieur du zoo, la donne a changé et, au lieu de la loutre effrayée qui fuyait devant lui, Savio se retrouve face à... la même loutre, une bonne dose de bestialité en plus. Ses griffes et ses crocs sont toutefois trop petits pour l'impressionner. Savio se jette sur sa proie sans hésiter — et sans se demander pourquoi les manchots, au lieu de protéger leur amie, ont stoppé leur glissade à distance respectueuse.<br>L'instant d'après, il est trop tard pour regretter.

« Waahouch, fait Rico d'un ton appréciateur.  
>— C'est impressionnant, admet Kowalski, qui ajoute après un hurlement particulièrement strident : Et perturbant...<br>— Un problème, Skipper ? s'inquiète Private.  
>— Toujours pas nous... »<p> 


	36. Savio VS Barry

**Personnages :** Penguin Team VS Savio, Barry  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Pas d'issue : Savio les acculés dans le bâtiment des reptiles et il ne les laissera pas s'échapper si facilement. Il s'avère trop rapide pour réussir une percée, trop proche pour que Rico ait le temps de cracher un bazooka; Kowalski est à cours d'options.<br>Skipper bombe le poitrail.

— Ça a été un honneur, les p'tits gars.  
>— Pour ma part, je ferai honneur à ce repas. ¡ Buen provecho !<p>

Savio se fige soudain, la gueule grande ouverte, et se laisse tomber sur le sol, le corps parcouru de grosses cloques vertes. Perchée sur son dos, une petite grenouille croasse.

— Barry ! s'exclame joyeusement Private.

Skipper se pince l'arête du bec.


	37. Couronne, Clemson Ma

**Personnages :** Clemson, Ma  
><strong>Continuité :<strong> post "Smotherly Love"  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Tôt ou tard, Clemson s'emparera du trône de Central Park; peu importe les moyens d'y parvenir! Oh bien sûr, il pourrait régner sur Hoboken, ce ne serait déjà pas si mal, mais il rêve plus grand. Et puis s'auto-proclamer roi ça n'a pas autant de valeur que renverser un pouvoir en place — sans compter que depuis qu'il l'a essayée, il lui tarde de rafler pour de bon la couronne de Julien.<p>

Malgré ses (très longues) explications, Ma ne comprend pas qu'il ne peut se contenter d'un pis-aller et _insiste_ pour qu'il porte la couronne qu'elle lui a tricoté.

... cela dit, elle lui va bien.


	38. Avale-moi, Clemson Savio

**Personnages :** Savio, Clemson  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG et de Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Savio paressait dans son vivarium, quand la grille d'aération s'ouvre brusquement et qu'un éclair de fourrure rousse saute jusqu'à son museau.<p>

— Avale-moi ! s'écrie Clemson, paniqué, en soulevant la grosse tête du serpent.  
>— Mais très volontiers !<p>

Savio se redresse, puis se ravise, méfiant.

— Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?  
>— Becky ! Il est entré là-dedans ! retentit soudain une voix hors du pavillon des reptiles.<p>

Clemson bondit sur le museau du boa, le faisant loucher.

— C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court : j'ai deux blairelles _très_ vexées qui me poursuivent depuis Central Park et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, pour le moment ton estomac est le seul endroit sûr !


End file.
